


Narcissism

by CoralFlowerDaylight (CoralFlower)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Narcissism, another fic with eridans pov of killing feferi, wheee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/CoralFlowerDaylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a rambly piece of trash that tells eridans POV of Stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcissism

Power.

That's your first impression.

He's powerful, and honestly, you don't even feel bad for assuming that's why Fef even wants him in the first place. She's always been attracted to power, like when you first met and you were taller than anyone and held yourself like your fears were tiny and not worth even worrying about. She showed interest, needled you into taking over with orphaning, and then backed you off at the first sign of weakness, when you took your scarf off around her for the first time and she saw your gills, inflamed and swollen with old claw scars, proof that you weren't always this capable of defending yourself.

You were narcissistic back then because you were attracted to power too, and also because you hadn't met Sollux yet in person. Now you have. There's not much more to say than that, besides how he's currently hovering above you, flooding the room with electricity and raw power, probably completely ruining most of the computer system that he cobbled together from basically nothing.

You aren't worried about the computers, because you know he's capable of recovering everything. You're mostly just worried about how (if) you're going to get through this with your dignity intact.

God, is he powerful, and god, is it hot.

He snarls wordlessly, and your fins flare out at him, wordlessly answering his challenge. Why are you accepting his challenge? It's a bad idea, he's going to completely destroy you, and Fef, monster that she is, will only love him more for it.

Oh.

Wait. 

(No he's not.)

You grip your wand out of the air and raise it in front of you. You feel your feet lifting off the ground as you float upwards; the room is starting to ring with a sort of vibrating bell sound, and from somewhere behind you, you hear the whispering of angels.

He responds by ramping up the ozone, but you don't even feel it, encased in a brilliantly white bubble of pure hope; you laugh out loud at his pathetic efforts and, about a millisecond after his blast, send out one of your own to meet him in the middle.

And then it's a simple matter to push the midpoint closer and closer to him (the midpoint signifies his end, and it's getting closer and closer by the millisecond). Your smile grows as his dies, and you revel in the look on his face when you finally (finally) overtake him, and blast him out of the air with a beam of pure science.

You've never loved yourself more.

Fef is glaring spades at you, which you can't help but find hilarious, and just as she's beginning to attack, you do it.

Finally.

She falls to the floor with a hole in her stomach and you hope it takes her so long to bleed out she realises what she did to you.

You're the most powerful person in the room, and you love it. You could kiss yourself.


End file.
